Lil B
B -''' (ゴウキ 豪鬼) "Great Demon" or "Demon of the Gung-Zu Forest" is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is the sole heir to the Satsui no Hado, taught to him by the only other known user of this dark power Keiju "The Dark Side of the Gung-Zu Forest". B holds few dear to him those being Keldran Fuma, Ded Lee, and Kinshi Senju. Once known as a playful outgoing prankster he has now turned into an emotionless, fearless, and cold being now driven by his anger and hatred towards his own weaknesses causing him to strive to be the most powerful practitioner of taijutsu in the five great nations. Once B fully gave in to Satsui no Hado, he lost all compassion as a human, often being described as a demon. One who only seeks combat and will eventually die a warrior's death, the only acceptable way he will go. ' ' Background Information Bernard Reginald Johnson was born to an addicted mother and drugged dealing father in the south side slums of Konoha. At a young age Bernard had to learn to fend for himself as his mother was too worried about her next fix and his father would be struck down by a gang robbery on a drug deal that went wrong on his second birthday. He would often be picked on and be called a fatherless bastard and told his mother was nothing more than an addicted whore who would do anything for her next fix, thus leading to young Bernard fighting a lot as a young child. He would always be outnumbered, but would hold his own until the numbers game became much too overwhelming for a 7 year old to handle on his own. After every encounter young Bernard would notice an aged old man always lingering around watching, then disappearing in the blink of an eye after he would look away. About a week after his last fight, Bernard would be walking home to his lonely shack, beaten and bruised, but along the way he would hear an old wise voice speak out from a shadow "Young boy, come here." Though he would usually be on guard at a stranger he would notice it was the old man emerging from the shadows of an alley, letting Bernard let out a sigh of relief. The old man would offer to take him under his wing and train him in the forbidden technique of the 8 gates. Bernard would give the old man a look of disbelief, as if a man of this age could teach him anything about fighting, but he would agree and begin next morning. He would be put through rigorous training by the old man who would reveal himself as Old Man Jenkins. For months he would train rigorously until he felt as if his body was about to tear itself apart from energy exertion and fatigue, but in the end he told himself it would all pay off, his work ethic and endurance would lead the old man to give him the nickname "Lil B" as he said he reminded him of a young version of himself. After about 7 years of discipline and training from the only person he would look to as a parent he would finish his training under Old man Jenkins and be told he would only go further under his own skill through his life experiences and training. A month later he would turn 14 and be about to graduate from the academy, but he would notice his mentor would not be there in the crowd to see his lone pupil become an official shinobi of Konoha. He would rush to the old man's shack on the south side to see what was going on, but he would find a lifeless body laying in bed. Bernard would shed a lone tear and arrange the burial of his sensei. Bernard would continue on in his journey of perfecting his master's technique with Old man Jenkins always on his mind. B is Now Reborn, Baptized in Darkness... It had been a few weeks since the dreaded genjutsu journey had ended, many allies lost and many acts of heroism made and seen. B would find himself in a slight depression due to his finishing, though he single handedly ended a boss by himself he felt like his actions were futile and weak compared to those around him. On top of that he had lost in his final round of the chunin exams before, dampening his hopes of becoming a chunin as he watch both his teammates advance in their shinobi ranks as he still sit a pitiful weak genin in his own eyes. This day, the last day he would be seen for a year and a half, B would be left with anger that ate away at his soul and the hunger to become the strongest shinobi that would grace the five great nations, he would march his way to the Gung-Zu forest the only place he believed he could attain such power and ability. This time though, this time his inner being was different as he was met outside by Kiju his sensei who sensed the anger and frustration in the boy from his initial entrance into the serene forest. Kiju would scold him and preach of the way of light before a dark aura would emerge from the dark hallway behind him, a nasty presence of hatred and power. Without even making a proper entrance the being would go through Kiju like a phantom appearing in front of the old man. This being, this demon like man was a spitting image of his sensei, but a lot more sinister looking as the two had a stare down as if heaven was staring Hell directly in the eyes. The demonic mirror of Kiju sensei wouldn't say a word before unleashing a combo not even the power Kiju could avoid, the area went dark as the only thing that could be seen was purple blasts appearing all over as the sound of pummeling could be heard from miles away. As the darkness lifted the mutilated corpse of Kiju would be laying up against the way torn and bloody, with the Kanji of Darkness painted in blood on the wall he lay against. B would stand in amazement of the power this mysterious man held as his jaw dropped. The man would turn to B and announce himself as Keiju the dark half of the temple master of the Satsui no Hado. He would tell B of the power that lie within the technique had he released his anger and inner demons submitting himself to the hatred and darkness of the Satsui no Hado, B would agree as this was now the path he would follow. After a year of training under Keiju, B would master the Satsui no Hado to the fullest extent, rooted to his desire for power, his intense anger, and his will for destruction to those whom he saw fit. The young friendly boy everyone once knew as B would be gone, now enter the boy who has lost all compassion, hope in humanity. A boy who had now developed a cold negative outlook on life and a nihilistic detachment from his former self and everyone he had ever known. B had now been taken over by such a powerful hatred and quest for ultimate power that he had developed an abessive, murderous (and even suicidal) desire to fight anyone and anything to prove the power of the Satsui no Hado leaving no doubt of it's (and his) ability. As a long year and a half had come a close, B's training would be complete as he begin to make his return to the village that he had left a weakling, a disappointment, and a pitiful excuse for a shinobi. He would return to the village almost unnoticeable as the side effects of his new found power changed his appearance. His skin a shade darker, his hair now glowed a bloody red, he had grown 5 inches as he now stand 5 feet 11 inches tall, his teeth now as sharp as any blade in the world, and his eyes now glow red with black where the white once was like that of a demon, of which he would continue to turn into spiritually and physically so long as he submit to the unrelenting power of the Satsui no Hado. He would make his way back to the village a cold hearted killer with no remorse for others as his conscious was now gone forever. He would step through the front gate of the village hidden in the leaves, forever changed a dark presence following him everywhere he shall go.... Personality & Behavior Lil B is has a loud mouth and usually goes against the grain of his fellow companions. He i s a rabble-rouser and believes he is the best at what he does and is not afraid to show it to anyone. Though he has the tendencies of a lone wolf he also thrives in a team environment and will protect his comrades as if they were his own blood. After the first arc He now goes by the single letter of B. His outgoing rabble rousing ways have disappeared, the care and love he showed for many is now gone. B has turned into a dark being with no remorse for anything other than his own quest for power and ways of attaining such ability. He is now very reserved keeping to himself and his initially assigned squad. Though he has given his body and his soul to the dark side known as Satsui no Hado, a small part of himself deep within remembers those for whom he loved and that being still tries to break free from the depths of darkness in his soul trying to give the boy a sense of emotion, but his hatred and anger still blocks it out. Appearance Lil B has dark skin, and wears his hair in dreadlocks that he wears down and flowing around. He normally is seen in his black coat, hood usually down, with his black pants and sandals. He always carries two pouches he keeps below his lower back full kunai and other emergency need (water, small snacks, etc.) He also wraps his left arm with a white tape, as well as his Konoha head band given to him by his mentor Old man Jenkins before his passing. After the first arc B would barely be noticed by anybody upon his return to the village. His hair now a glowing red like that of blood spilled on a battlefield, his skin darker like he had walked through the depths of hell, and his eyes is red with black swallowing around where the whites of his eyes used to be as well as the growth spurt he had gone through growing from 5'6 to 5'11. His attire would consist of a bandage covering his midsection and going over his left shoulder. He now wore long baggy pants like that of a traditional samurai with lain brown sandals that he wears on his feet. Lastly instead of the golden medallion Kiju sensei had gifted him during his initial training at the Gung-Zu forest he would now wear a set of large black beads gifted to him from Keiju from his own neck, as B was now the sole heir to the Satsui no Hado. Abilities '''Taijutsu- Advanced '''His only known way of combat. He has trained most of his 14 year old life in the art of taijutsu, on his quest to unlock all 8 gates, he is a true practitioner though he still has a lot to learn and master, his skill should not be over looked. '''Stamina-Intermediate '''He trains vigorously day in and day out making his stamina level on par with his taijutsu prowess. '''Strength-Advanced '''With his use of strong fist as well and his raw power still rather weak to most elite shinobi, he can flat out knock a chunin around like a rag doll. '''Speed-Advanced Again through his sole use of taijutsu he can focus on all things physical instead of ninjutsu, genjutsu, etc. His use of ankle weights through his daily regiment of training and daily life makes his speed go through the roof when taken off for combat, as if he wasn't already faster than most of his peers with them on. Databook Library Spars/battles: * Wits Vs. Brawn, Kaylee fights Lil B * Gentle Fist Vs. Strong Fist, Hitomi fights Lil B Casual: Storyline: * Vengeance of the Hidden Masks: Blue route * Vengeance of the Hidden Masks: Yellow Route * Vengeance of the Hidden Masks: Black route * Vengeance of the Hidden Masks: Red route Missions: * Die for me (B-rank) Training: * Ashura Senku Training (Lil B) * Into the darkness! Ded Lee unleashed! * Awaken! Fist of Darkness! * Awaken! Fist of Power! * Meeting the first student: Lil'B meets Sensei(Training session: 3/25/2016; Kinshi Senju and Lil'B) Approved By: Heki Category:Characters